Replacing Guilt with Good
by NCChris
Summary: Jasper is reeling from a slip-up in the "vegetarian" lifestyle. Can Emmett help him get through the pain and guilt? Collab between NCChris and Kitty Cullen-03. Slash Backslash Contest Entry. Rated M. Jasper/Emmett


_**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**_

**Story Name: **Replacing Guilt with Good

**  
Pen name: **NCChris & Kitty Cullen-03

**  
****Pairing: **Jasper/Emmett

**  
****Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. We just like to play with them! Thank you so much to BamaBabe for beta'g this for us.**  
**

**  
To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: ****http ://www. fanfiction. net/c2/74941/3/0/1/**

**

* * *

JasPOV**

I was such a waste.

Everything that I touched turned to shit.

Why was this so hard? No, the better question was why was it so hard for _me_? I seemed permanently broken. I would never work right.

_I was following a herd of deer north, not my ideal choice, but it was the only thing around. I was thirsty. I stopped to test the direction again, inhaling deeply, but what I smelled wasn't deer._

_Human. Before I could react rationally, I inhaled again, smelling blood. The human was bleeding._

_It was too close._

_I changed course immediately, seeking the only thing that could quench my thirst. It wasn't far away. I lowered myself into a crouch, slinking quietly through the trees as I approached my prey, a woman. She was alone and she had fallen, gouging her palm on a sharp branch. She never even saw me coming._

_I pulled myself from the woman's throat afterwards, pushing her body away in disgust. Damn! I'd done it again. The misery overcame me as I cleaned up my mess. When I got back to the house, the change in my eye color was the only indicator they needed. It made it worse when I felt their disappointment. _

_It was always the same thing, "its okay, Jasper-you're learning," or, "I'm sorry, son. It's happened to the best of us." Or my favorite, "It wasn't your fault, Jazzy." _

_Lies-all lies! It was always my fault! How long would I be learning? I would never be as good as they are._

I sighed. I was sitting outside of the house while the family discussed where we could go next. I'd forced them to move again. I was surprised they hadn't asked me to go yet, to take my troubles elsewhere. I eavesdropped silently. It sounded like we'd be going up to Alaska to the house we kept near the Denali coven. The move would have to be quick since the questions would be starting before long. I could hear Carlisle handing out responsibilities. Esme was going to call the Denali's and let them know we'd be near. Alice and Rosalie would handle packing. Carlisle was going to handle the humans we interacted with, pull us out of school and things of that sort.

I hated this. It wasn't possible for a vampire to be sick, but I most certainly felt like it. I didn't know how any of them could stand to look at me. I could barely look at myself.

I didn't know how _Alice_ could stand to look at me, but she always did and she always felt nothing but compassion for me. God help her, she loved me for what I was, though I would never understand why. I could hear someone approaching; the scent on the wind told me it was Emmett.

"How you doing?" he asked, patting me on the shoulder and joining me on the rock I was sitting on.

"Been better. You coming to tell me what my official job for the move is?"

"Yup. We're going to head up to the house in Alaska while they take care of things here. Get it set up and all of that. It's going to take a few days to wrap up here, so we can take our time. Alice suggested we stop at a hotel on the way, make it kind of a vacation."

She was trying to get my mind off of things. I didn't deserve her compassion.

"Okay. When do you want to leave?"

The sooner the better, in my opinion. I needed to get out of here, away from the reminders and disappointment.

"Soon. But…" he trailed off.

That was unlike Emmett. I could feel curiosity as well as worry radiating from him.

"What is it?" I asked.

He took a deep breath before answering.

"Did you want to, you know, talk about it?"

This was a side of him that I very rarely got to see, and I had to admit I was really glad he was letting me see it right now. I needed him. Emmett was the easiest to talk to; he never judged me or anyone else. It was like the wall he put up for everyone else lowered and I could feel everything he was showing me.

"I don't know why it's so hard for me!! It's like I'm a constant failure to this family…to Alice. I didn't even think about it, either, that's the sad part. I just…acted. I feel like such a…such a fool. Maybe I am a fool for wanting to live like this, for believing I could change. Why shouldn't I just give up and go back to the way it used to be? I can't do this anymore!"

Emmett listened, never saying a word. He looked me square in the eyes before he spoke.

"You. Are. Not. Going. To. Give. Up. Because you don't _want_ it to be like it used to be. Remember how unhappy you were when you came here? How it made you feel? You can't let mistakes get in the way of your life. I've screwed up my fair share. You can't let it rule you."

"But how, Emmett?! How can I do that?"

I put my head in my hands, grabbing fistfuls of hair in despair.

"I don't know. You've got to figure that out yourself. But hey, don't ever call yourself a fool. You're not a fool, Jasper."

He dropped a heavy hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly before walking back toward the bustling house.

**EmPOV**

With a heavy heart, I watched my family gather around our seldom used dining room table. Jasper had sipped up again today. I slid into my chair next to Rosalie and prepared myself to sit through another family meeting. Jasper's chair was conspicuously empty, but it really didn't surprise me. I knew that the family's emotions would be too much for him. I'd never understand how Rosalie could be so hard on him. He punished himself much more than any of us ever would or could.

Carlisle called us to order and began by raising the question of where to go from here. Of course, Rosalie was the first to voice her displeasure.

"I don't understand why we _all_ have to move again! I was almost finished with school. Maybe we all just need to face facts. Jasper isn't like the rest of us. He is endangering our family with his behavior."

I tried to hold my tongue, really I did, but, yeah, not so good at filtering.

"Damnit, Rosie, way to be compassionate. You know, not every damn thing that happens is about you. Think for one moment how hard this must be for Jasper. He's been doing a lot better, ya know? We've been here almost four years and he hasn't had a single close call."

Rosalie scowled at me and I knew I was going to wish I hadn't said that later, but I couldn't just let her talk about Jasper that way. He was outside listening and he was trying really hard.

"Thank you, Em," Alice whispered from my other side.

Edward, as usual, was listening to everyone's thoughts. He cleared his throat.

"I agree with Emmett. We have to remember that this is harder for him than for the rest of us. He's doing as well as could be expected and we need to help him as much as we can."

"Rosalie, Jasper is a member of this family. We all have our faults and have all done things we are not proud of. I will not ask anyone to leave this family. Jasper is my son, just as Edward and Emmett are. Now, where should we relocate?" Carlisle asked, ending the conflict and getting the meeting back on track.

"Well, it has been quite awhile since we've seen The Denali's. I think Alaska would be a nice change," Esme interjected, "besides, it would be a good opportunity to redo the rooms there. I'm sure the 1970's décor is quite ready to be replaced."

Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh, Esme! That will be perfect! It's going to be so lovely when it's finished."

Carlisle looked at Edward, Rosalie, and me. Edward shrugged indifferently, since he was comfortable wherever he could screw around with his precious piano. Rosalie huffed an exasperated breath out and nodded sullenly.

"I don't bet against Alice, so Alaska's cool with me," I replied.

"Fine, then the location is settled. Now, it will take everyone's help to get ready to depart. Esme, please call Eleazar and Carmen. I would like to let them know that we will be arriving soon and make sure that is agreeable to them. Alice, Edward, and Rosalie, you will begin packing the family's belongings. The Alaska home is furnished, so leave anything that is not necessary. I will begin making our travel arrangements and take care of our human entanglements," Carlisle stated, clearly laying out our marching orders.

Everyone nodded and began to get up from the table.

"Um, hey, Carlisle? What do you want me to do?" I asked a little confused about why I hadn't been included.

"Emmett, I want you and Jasper to go on ahead of the rest of us. Neither of you are in school this year, so it won't be strange for you both to leave now. The two of you can make sure the house is in good working order before the rest of us arrive," Carlisle replied.

"Sure, Carlisle. Whatever you need."

I stood to go chase after Rosalie and see if I could smooth things over. I'd learned a few decades ago that I should just apologize and grovel, even though Rosalie was definitely not in the right this time.

"Emmett Josiah McCarty Cullen, don't you dare come into this room. After the way you just spoke to me, you'll be lucky if your balls don't fall off before you make it back into my bed!" Rosalie growled.

"Aww, Rosie. Come on, babe…." I whined from the other side of the door.

Rosalie just growled from the other side. I slid down the wall, disgruntled.

"Emmett, can I speak to you? Rosalie will forgive you by the time we get to Alaska," Alice trilled.

Nodding, I took her outstretched hand and we ran into the nearby forest. I could only guess that she wanted our conversation to be private.

"What's up, Ali?" I asked.

"I need you to take care of Jasper for me until the rest of us get to Alaska. He's not doing well and I'm afraid he's going to give up. He can't give up, Emmett!" Alice replied, her tone almost panicked.

"Woah, Tink…Jasper is going to be fine. He loves you and he'd never leave you."

"Oh, I know how he feels about me, Emmett. That's not really what I meant. Emmett, of the rest of the family, you understand him the best. You don't judge him and he really needs you right now. Just, trust me, OK? Go with him to Alaska and stop at a hotel along the way. Help him work through things. It's going to take several weeks before we can join you, so take your time."

I had the feeling Alice was trying to tell me something, but I'd be damned if I could read between the lines. Of course, I cared about Jasper. He was one of us, a Cullen. Besides, I was proud of the son of a bitch. There weren't many of us that could live the way he had and overcome it. Even with Jasper's struggles, he was an amazing dude.

Alice threw her arms around me.

"Thank you, Emmett, for everything," Alice whispered and then she was gone.

I blinked. What the hell was all that about? Shaking it off, I decided to try and find Jasper. I needed to fill him in on the plans. The wind shifted and I caught his scent coming from the rock wall behind Esme's garden. I turned and walked slowly towards him.

**JasPOV**

I was still sitting on the garden wall when I heard Emmett approach again. He must be ready to head out now.

"We going?" I asked, knowing full well that we were.

"Yup," he said, popping the 'p' at the end of the word. "Alice said it'll take a few weeks for everything here to wrap up. I figure if we head out now, we can stop tonight and chill, if it's cool with you."

He was feeling a bit confused, but excited. I could understand the excitement, but the confusion? I wouldn't dwell on that now.

"Sure. Let me just grab a couple things and we can go ahead and get going."

He nodded, and I took off into the house. I just needed a couple things since we had a full complement of items at the house in Alaska. The wardrobe would be ridiculously outdated, but that would be Alice's concern. The rest of the family waited downstairs. I contemplated jumping out of the bedroom window, but decided against it. I deserved whatever they had in store for me. Alice was the first to approach me.

"We'll be up soon. You just concentrate on having fun with Emmett. And remember, I love you."

She kissed me lightly on the lips. Carlisle patted my shoulder, and Esme hugged me. Rosalie wasn't even looking at me. She was still radiating anger. Edward gave me a wave from his piano bench, not turning around, indifferent as usual.

"Hey, man, I'm hungry-can we hunt first?" Emmett called from behind me, and I took that as my cue to leave.

I didn't want to mention the fact that I was actually quite sated, myself.

"If you'd like. Let's get going."

I gave the family a final wave and took off into the woods with Emmett. Normally, running clears my mind, but today it seemed to have the opposite effect. I was bursting with tension. Emmett must have been feeling it as well, because he kept glancing at me and frowning. We ran for about an hour and a half before we found suitable hunting grounds.

"You lead, I'll follow," he called, letting me know I had the first go.

I closed my eyes and let the forest tell me which direction to go. I smelled something predatory just to the East, a mountain lion, perhaps? I automatically sank into a crouch; I could feel Emmett's eyes on me as I moved.

I saw the creature maybe 500 yards from where I stood; it hadn't noticed me yet. A low, feral growl built deep in my chest as I stalked the creature slowly. When I was maybe 200 yards away, I sprang, catching it and pulling it to the ground. The growl escaped fully as my teeth tore the supple flesh of the animal's neck, the hot blood pouring into my mouth. I held it down as it struggled feebly, ripping and clawing at my shirt. I was finished quickly. I was hoping that this would make me feel a little better, but no such luck. I turned to Emmett.

"Your turn. I think there's something to the North of here that might suit your tastes."

He looked at me as I spoke, but he was feeling…lust? It couldn't be. My powers were just out of sync; obviously I was just looking for any positive emotion. He didn't even bother to respond, turning and heading in the direction of his prey. I followed, but not closely. I didn't want to alarm him. Emmett was big and powerful, but that didn't mean he lacked grace. He closed in quickly and sprang almost fluidly. He didn't play this time. The bear didn't even see him coming. He finished clean. When he turned around, the look on his face stopped me short. He was so predatory; at this moment, he was the most dangerous thing I'd ever seen.

My senses were still ripe from the hunt, and everything was in such clarity. He was studying me as well; his head gave only the slightest turn to the side. I approached him slowly; unsure as to what I would do when I got to him. I was still acting on instinct. I got within arm's reach and noticed that he had a droplet of blood on his lip. I let my hand reach up to hover just near his mouth. He didn't stop me, so I continued. My thumb swept his bottom lip, effectively removing the blood. His head pressed into my hand, just for a moment. I brought my thumb to my mouth and sucked the blood off. His lips pulled back slightly, giving me a glimpse of his white even teeth, but he made no move towards me.

I shook my head, effectively breaking whatever moment that was. I was trying very hard to keep my emotions in check, but I knew I was projecting. I had to break the silence.

"So what hotel are we going to stop at?" I asked, turning away.

I heard the movement as he too shook his head, but he started walking alongside me.

"Alice said there's one about ten miles from here. She called ahead and made our reservations for us," he replied, coming back to himself as well.

"Okay then. What do you say we head that direction then? I could use a shower."

_A cold one._

"Yeah. Me, too."

**EmPOV**

What the fuck was that? That was the single most fuckhot thing anyone had ever done to me. I shook my head, trying to clear the lusty fog that was threatening to pull me under. This was Jasper, Alice's Jasper. Pull yourself together, McCarty!

As we ran toward the hotel, I couldn't get the images out of my head, both those based in reality and those I wished were. When he had reached out to me, it had taken every ounce of restraint I had not to suck that long elegant finger into my mouth.

It wasn't the first time I had desired another man. Shit, I'd been a 20 year old man for the last 70-odd years. I had a strong libido and a healthy appetite for experimentation, but something about Jasper was different. It didn't just feel like lust. I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye as we ran.

He really was an attractive man, made more so by his struggles and past. I flicked my eyes away as he noticed my glance. There was a brief flash of confusion and lust projected towards me, before I felt him tighten down on his emotions again. Strange, but perhaps I wasn't the only one that was feeling a bit excited…

As we arrived in the parking lot of the hotel, I noticed my dark green Jeep parked near the entrance. Alice must have been prepared. Crossing over to it with Jasper on my heels, I noticed two duffle bags in the backseat and two electronic room keys on the dash. Opening the door and flipping down the visor to reveal the waiting car keys, I grabbed the key cards, handing one to Jasper. He had grabbed the bags from the backseat, in the meantime.

Entering our room, I was somewhat surprised to see a single king sized bed, but shrugged it off. It's not like we'd actually sleep or anything.

"Gonna grab a shower," I grunted, not bothering to wait for a reply before entering the bathroom.

As I stepped under the hot spray, images from our hunt again flashed before my eyes. Groaning softly, I stroked my rapidly hardening length. Fuck, this was so damned wrong to be whacking off to a memory of Jasper, but I felt powerless to resist it. This time, when the reality of the event blurred into my fantasy, I finally allowed myself to relax into the lust and desire.

_My cold stone body was on fire as he licked the blood from his finger. With a growl, I pulled his hard body against mine and claimed his lips with my own. Fuuccckkk, he tasted amazing…clean, sweet, with just the hint of mountain lion._

_My cock throbbed as the flavor of Jasper burst on my searching tongue. His arms tightened around me in response, no doubt feeling the lust pouring out of me…_

"Emmett? You didn't fall in did you?" Jasper called from the other side of the bathroom door.

My hand paused mid-stroke, the imagined memory of his taste sliding away.

"Um, hang on a sec. Almost done," I replied, glad that at least the intrusion had taken care of my not-so-little issue for me.

I stepped out of the shower and quickly toweled off. I tugged on a pair of track pants and walked out of the bathroom, toweling my hair furiously.

"All yours," I mumbled, sinking down onto the large bed and quickly finding a movie to occupy my thoughts.

I heard the shower cut on and did my best to block out the mental image of how his naked body would look under the hot shower spray, water rolling down the defined planes of his abdomen, highlighting the lean strength of his chest and torso.

With a low growl, I flicked the channel again, desperate to distract myself from this very inappropriate train of thought. With a sigh, I found a hockey game being replayed. Perfect, nothing remotely sexy about hockey, not like the fantasy of a certain blond, Texan, ex-soldier taking a shower in the bathroom.

Damn, and now the fantasy was back…it was going to be a long night.

**JasPOV**

I had to admit, Emmett's emotions were off the wall. I could feel him from the other room moving between immense lust and a weak attempt at boredom. Emmett was a powerful projector. And considering I was already feeling some powerful lust of my own, it didn't take much for me to give in. I let my mind play over the images from earlier-the feel of his lips on my finger, his predatory glare, the way he felt in response…

Enough.

I let out a growl of frustration and hopped out of the shower, tossing a towel haphazardly around my waist. I pushed the door open and found Emmett sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the TV. His head snapped towards me and his eyes raked my form. I stared at him hungrily for a moment before deciding that I needed this. But once that thought crossed my mind, I knew it was true. _I need this._ I need him.

I put my hands on his shoulders and brought my face to meet his, kissing his lips with as much force as I could muster. He brought his arms up and tried to move me away, but his feelings completely contradicted his actions. He wanted this. I backed off a bit, allowing him to get used to the feel of my lips on his, and in a moment he relaxed. His lips began to tentatively move against mine as his hands dropped to my waist. I let my fingers run through his hair.

"What is this?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"I need you to make me forget."

It was as simple as that.

"Make me forget what I've done."

I pulled back long enough to look him in the eyes so that he could see that I was serious. He stared at me, nodded once and then captured my mouth with his. I groaned and leaned forward until I was straddling him on the bed. He let me lead, which was probably in his favor. He hadn't bothered to put a shirt on; I ran my hands down the hard planes of his chest and to the waistband of his pants. He jerked slightly, growling as he bit down on my bottom lip. I felt his hands find the knot of my towel and jerk. Moments later he tossed the towel into the corner while a low growl was building in his throat.

"Do you like that? The way I look?" I ground out, unable to resist jerking my hips a bit.

"Yeah, but wait until you see what I'm packing," he replied as he trailed his fingers over my cock.

I let out a throaty chuckle as I kissed my way down his chest. I stopped at each of his nipples, giving them a light nip before continuing my way down. I let my fingers follow me, trailing almost too lightly for him to feel, down his abdomen. His whole body shuddered at the sensation. I stopped at his waistband to look up at his face, to make sure this was still okay.

_Please be okay…_

He gave me a small grin, and I proceeded. I pulled his pants off quickly; there was no need to hesitate. He hissed as his erection sprang free. I licked my lips as a sharp spike in desire filled my senses. I wanted to do something to ease his mind. I locked eyes with him as I brought my mouth to the tip of his penis, darting my tongue out to taste him. His eyes widened and he tried to sit up, but I held him down.

"Whoa, Jas, man-you don't have to do that."

I just shook my head.

"I know. But…I need to feel something good, Emmett. Please. Just let me make you feel good."

He leaned back and relaxed into my touch. I let my tongue trace the bottom of his shaft before taking him completely in my mouth. I increased the suction so my cheeks were pulling in as I let my tongue play with the tip, grabbing what I couldn't fit in my mouth with my hand and pulling roughly.

"Fuuuckkk…" he growled, grabbing my hair in fistfuls and pulling.

I continued, varying my speed and pressure until I could feel his balls begin to tighten. I pushed myself to an inhuman pace as he loudly moaned and came in my mouth. I swallowed and looked up to smile at him. He was radiating contentment and relief and I felt incredible because of it.

He pulled me up to join him. He was smiling.

"Is it wrong to say that you're way better at that than you should be? I'm talking like you gotta teach Rose some of that shit!"

I laughed out loud. There was no tension with Emmett. It was glorious.

"You know I was alive long before Alice found me, right? I may have had curious urges in my younger days," I replied with a mischievous grin.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He rolled to the side and looked me up and down. His eyes widened as he realized I still had an erection. I was impressed with the force of his desire.

"I shouldn't have _all_ the fun…" he trailed off, moving his hand to cover my cock and giving it a hard pull.

I thrust into his hand against my will and let out a loud groan. His eyes met mine with the same completely predatory look he had out in the woods and I couldn't help but respond. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, hard, and continued my assault on his hand.

"I want…more…" I ground out.

"Yes. Whatever you want. I want it too," he murmured, squeezing me harder.

"Are you sure?" I asked; I didn't want there to be any regrets tonight.

"One hundred percent," he replied.

I didn't need to hear any more.

"We'll need…some assistance," I said against his lips.

"What? Like lube?"

I smiled against his cheek, nodding.

"Maybe we could find something in the bathroom."

He hopped up and headed towards the door. I watched him, his muscles rippling as he moved, and allowed the anticipation and desire to ease my pain.

**EmPOV**

If my heart was still capable of beating, I'm sure it would be racing in my chest with excitement and anticipation. Taking a deep unneeded breath, I began to search through the drawers and cabinets in the bathroom vanity.

Each drawer was empty except for towels and washcloths. Thinking ahead, I grabbed one of each for later and continued my search. The cabinets were likewise bare, so I turned my attention to the medicine cabinet behind the mirror on the wall. Mentally crossing my fingers, I swung it open.

There was a Zip-Loc bag inside on the shelf with a pink note stuck to the front. Reaching out to grab it, I saw that it contained a box of condoms and bottle of lube. Chuckling, I read the attached note.

_Em –_

_I already thanked you, but after this you'll owe me one. Enjoy yourself with my husband._

_-Alice_

Damn, Tink had this all worked out! I closed the cabinet and grabbed the bag of supplies and walked back to the bedroom.

Jasper was lying across the bed on his back, his arm thrown across his eyes. He looked relaxed in every way save one. His cock was still painfully erect and I licked my lips in anticipation of satisfying that need for both of us.

He laughed softly as he felt my desire. Without changing his position, he spoke.

"I take it you found something and are ready for me?"

I tossed the bag next to him on the bed.

"Your wife set us up," I replied, letting my eagerness and amusement flow towards him.

"Umhmm," he replied, taking a quick inventory of the contents.

I could feel his lust and anticipation as he let his emotions flow and it did nothing but increase my own desire. I quickly crawled across the bed to hover over him, my rapidly growing cock brushing against his, causing us both to moan. Jasper lifted his hips slightly to grind us together more forcefully as I claimed his lips again.

He tasted much as I'd imagined earlier and I moaned into the kiss as I surrendered to the desire that was now flooding the room. With a growl, Jasper flipped us to our sides, facing each other. We were grinding against each other in earnest now and it was an insanely intense pleasure. I had no doubt that the intensity would only build until we both exploded.

"Jas…ugh…gotta slow down…ugh…or I'm gonna shoot my load…"

Jasper moaned at my words, but complied, stilling his hips and reaching for the bottle of lube. I couldn't help the twinge of nervousness as he flipped open the bottle and liberally coated his fingers. Of course, he noticed and his ruby eyes were soft as they flicked up to mine.

"Emmett, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to prepare you and it's going to be good. Now, just kiss me and enjoy."

He brought his lips back to mine and hitched my leg over his hip. I tensed slightly as I felt his fingers graze my tightly puckered asshole. I felt a wave of calm as he helped me relax into his caress and tried to focus on the taste of his tongue in my mouth and the feel of his cock rubbing mine as he gently pressed against my opening. As soon as he felt me relax against him, he pressed forward and I growled into his mouth as the incredible sensation of his fingers stretching me assaulted my senses.

"Fuucckk, Jasper," I hissed as he pulled away from my lips and began to nip and lick my jaw and neck.

I was rocking my hips against his fingers now, drowning in pleasure as each thrust rubbed me against his fingers behind me and his hard throbbing cock in front.

"It's good, Em…so good…" he growled in response and I felt him twitch against me.

I was ready for more. I wanted to feel him inside me. I wanted him to feel as good as he was making me feel.

"More, Jasper. Fuck me, now," I growled, my hands tangling in his hair and pressing harder against him.

He groaned loudly in response and I felt my dick twitch in response. His fingers slipped from my ass as he pulled away. He felt my disappointment as he pulled away.

"Patience, lover," he chuckled, ripping open a condom wrapper, rolling it down over his impressive length, and coating it liberally with more lube.

He must have felt my confusion over the need for a condom.

"For easier clean-up," he offered by way of explanation, arching an eyebrow devilishly, "besides, I doubt I'll be through with you after only one round."

An actual fucking shudder raced through me as I wondered how much pleasure I could take and give in return in one night. Plenty, I thought with a smirk of my own.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling my body tight against him and wrapping my leg around his hip.

I could feel him pressing against me now and I growled low and deep as he pushed forward. I felt the burn as my body stretched to accommodate him and with a final thrust he was fully seated inside me.

"OK?" he asked, starting a slow rhythm of thrusts.

"Fuck yeah, more," I ground out.

He increased his speed and force. It felt fucking amazing and I could feel my cock trapped in between us. It was surreal. Both of us were gasping and grunting in our pleasure, climax only moments away.

"Jesus, Em…I going to come. Fuck, come with me!" Jasper shouted, sending every sensation back to me twofold.

I felt him swell inside me and it pushed me over the edge, setting off my own orgasm. I spilled my cold release against our stomachs. Jasper continued to thrust gently as we rode out our orgasms and then withdrew.

"Thank you," he whispered against my lips before rising from the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

I watched him go, admiring the graceful way his body moved as he walked.

"Join me for a shower?" he asked with a wink.

"Hell yeah. It's my turn now," I replied, flashing him a dimpled grin.

"Oh, well, I think I can handle that," he drawled, returning my grin.


End file.
